Our proposal introduces novel technologies that facilitate designing and manufacturing three- axis magnetic gradient coils for in vivo navigation of drug carrying particles in human arteries that are traceable by an MRI scanner. Developing a practical in vivo particle navigator can lead to very effective minimally invasive medical treatments, perhaps most importantly drug delivery to cancerous tissue. The NanoRobotics Laboratory Ecole Polytechnique Montreal (NLEPM) has demonstrated principles of image-based particle navigation by use of MRI hardware. Recent work by NLEPM, who is a collaborator in our proposed work, has indicated a need for magnetic field gradient strength of hundreds of mT/m to navigate micro-particle that can be used as carries of drugs. Our proposed Phase II work intends to design and build fully functional superconducting gradient coils that can achieve 500 mT/m, which can be used in Navigation of micro-particles in midsize animals. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Our proposal introduces novel technologies that facilitate designing and manufacturing three- axis magnetic gradient coils for in vivo navigation of drug carrying particles in human arteries that are traceable by an MRI scanner. Developing a practical in vivo particle navigator can lead to very effective minimally invasive medical treatments, perhaps most importantly drug delivery to cancerous tissue. In the Phase II program we will build and commission a fully functional superconducting gradient coil with gradient strength of 500 mT/m to demonstrate navigation of micro-particles in midsize animals.